To mate, or not to mate
by PyqaFanGirl
Summary: Wesker's wolf has picked Chris as his mate. Wesker's in denial. Chris wants Wesker. Jill helps Chris. Fluff and smut ensues. Puppies will be involved. And some blood is added. Chris has joined for years now. NO MANSION DIVORCE! Or zombies for that matter. This is one hell of an AU…Maybe some angst? But mostly romantic comedy.
1. Scent

To mate, or not to mate

This is a werewolf!AU. Wesker was never a bad guy but he's still a dick. Chris was still kicked out of air-force and has joined S.T.A.R.S. for years now. A few unnamed characters are included. Squint and maybe you'd find them. Some maybe a bit OOC in this but hey, I'm just borrowing them for my on pleasure. Comments make me happy and inspired to do more!

0oooo0000oooo0

Slow. That's how Wesker would describe today as. The sun lazily hung in the sky as the minutes pass. It's been going slow for this month. Not even a call for a robbery has commenced. He should be grateful that the town is lazily moving along the day without anything happening for once.

Though the boredom is slowly driving them insane! Sure that last bust was big and they brought down a network of drug dealings and human trafficking. But the media really couldn't let them have their privacy those first few days. Stalking everyone in the unit just to get some juicy information about the bust or maybe because nothing interesting that happens much in this city. Sure, a few kidnappings and robbery, but that was all old hats.

Nevertheless, they were still annoying as hell.

Finishing up the report can help pass the time. If only the others sees it that way. Sitting in your cool, air-conditioned office doing a repetitive action can calm you down or at least give you something to do.

Wesker finishes his reports and emails them to his superior and starts on the new ones. Keeping everything in his report organized. He breathes in and out slowly trying to keep the sleep away. Apparently staying up all night just to finish a couple of reports that he can do the next day was a bad idea. He never fancied the idea of slacking off, so even if the report could get finished the next day he still has the need to complete a task. No matter how uncomplicated it is. His stomach grumbles but he ignores it. He could just walk out the office and just head to a nearby restaurant to eat, but lunch was approaching anyways.

He finishes the last few just in time for the occasion. He got up and stretches his tired body and cracks his back. A man for his age really shouldn't be sitting too long. His siblings always reminded him to at least have a walk every once in a while because, and he quotes, a man your age should already find a mate by now and they also wanted to spoil his pups with presents and all. He sighs and walks out of his office. He walks down the hall and out the main door.

He would gladly find a mate, but he just felt like nobody was his equal. Everyone else seems so plain and boring. Alpha females are dominate and bossy. He can keep up with them but at times they seem to press Wesker's buttons too much. They never seem to listen or obey command, except for one, Jill Valentine; she's not that kind of alpha. She's got spirit and he appreciates that in a woman, but he thinks that at times that she would not meet up to his standards. She listens to commands and follows orders, but sometimes he finds that dull and boring in a person. Besides he only sees her as his subordinate and she only sees him as her captain, nothing more, and nothing less.

Omegas are a different creature all together. They are soft and timid from Wesker's opinion after being flirted many a times. They are too willing. Some never seem to fight or reject whenever an alpha wants something. Wesker finds that pathetic in omegas. But some of the omegas that he met in the police department before S.T.A.R.S. got spunk and sass. They seem to reject and retaliates any alphas that think highly of themselves, the ones that think that they can get away with anything by simply showing dominance. But they proved to be just as strong and violent as any alpha. He finds that very attractive in an omega. The thought of an omega mate that you have to fight just to get him or her to submit turns him on. He never really indulges himself in these kinds of thoughts, but when it happens, it happens.

He enters one of his favorite restaurants just a few blocks away from the station. The family that runs this restaurant are good people. They have been serving the Wesker family since he was a child it appears. They have good business relations and they always seem eager to at least have any member of Albert's family coming in for lunch or dinner or just simply having coffee.

"Albert! Why, it's so nice to see you, dear." An elderly woman approaches his table and he smiles a sincere smile at her. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Munds. It's nice to see you too." She smiles and pats his shoulder. "How is your dear sister, Elizabeth? I haven't seen her in ages!" She giggles and brushes away a lock of brown hair from her face. She seems to have gotten more grey hairs than he likes. He had always admired her for her generosity. She would always give him free desserts if he was being such a good older brother to his siblings whenever one of their parents is away after coming to the restaurant. She seems to defend any omega that are in trouble with some desperado alpha and has the strength to kick them out of her restaurant. She once saved his younger brother from a too confident alpha and he owed her his loyalty. He is a loyal customer to this restaurant ever since. "She's doing fine, Mrs. Munds and she said that she will visit as soon as possible." He chuckles lightly as she pouts and crosses her arms. "You lot seem to have been away for a very long time and barely come here anymore. Ah well. At least you always show up. So what can I get for you?" She smiles softly and readies her pen and note pad.

He smiles softly and orders the usual. She smirks and walks away. He didn't have to wait long for the food to arrive and ate. The atmosphere in the restaurant is very calming and the restaurant seems to have only a handful of people. It seems that everyone else seems to have enjoyed the food here. He finishes the food and paid. Never one to leave without a goodbye he waves to Mrs. Munds as she takes another order. She smiles her radiant smile and waves back. He leaves.

As he walks back to the station he stops at the newsstand and buys a newspaper. He continues to walk, passing people and stares as children run pass him. It seems that they still have their ears and tail out. Wesker remembered his mother saying that Wesker learned to keep his ears and tail hidden at a very young age. He was proud of himself back then and he still is. He hopes his future pups have his traits. Even if it doesn't he could still enjoy their soft floppy ears and cute fluffy tail. He inwardly smiles at the thought and enters the building. He walks down the hall and pass the cafeteria and that's when he caught that alluring smell.

The faint smell of apples, a strong dash of cinnamon and gun oil. He once remembered his mother telling him that he'll find his equal by just their smell. He scoffed, saying that it was a fib, and shrugs it off. His mother would only smile softly and pinch his cheek.

He wished that he kept his mouth shut.

He walks into the cafeteria and makes a beeline to the coffee machine. The others greet and salute him, he nods his acknowledgment. He picks up his mug and sits at the table far from the others and pretends to read the newspaper. He thanks his sunglasses for the cover and he scans the place without seeming suspicious. Since the cafeteria is filled with the Alpha Team and Bravo Team the scent is mixed with many others. Funny how the Alpha Team contains betas and omegas, but they seem capable of tearing someone's head off, so.

He continues to scan the place until his nose directs him to his team. They seem to be chatting up a storm about something. He tried to separate the mixed scents and got a faint scent of wood, rain, metal, smoke and apple. There it is. He locks onto the smell and his eyes landed on the most annoying person of his life. Chris Redfield tries to balance the pea on his nose as his tongue sticks out between plump lips and Wesker growls in annoyance. That guy just knows where to push the right buttons on Wesker even without any particular reason.

Even when they went on missions together he could never get their original scents. They always reek of excitement, nervousness and that taste for some action after weeks doing nothing. He almost chokes when they went on their first mission years ago, but he got better as the years passes by and yet he still didn't get anyone's original scent. Even during training session they ooze out some mild annoyance and restlessness.

He eyes Chris for a while before deciding that he's finished and drains his coffee down his throat. They tasted really awful after you left them exposed to the cold air for a long period. He grimaces and folds his newspaper and walks out without a second glance.

He walks back into his office with a mild headache and shakes it off. He sighs and throws his newspaper on his neat desk. He walks to the window and stares out at the town. If it is true that you can tell that your true mate just by scent then who is he to argue, but Chris Redfield? Really?

He removes his sun glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. Never in a million years has he thought that he'd be intended to that giant sack of potatoes. Yeah sure he disobeys and thinks it's best to do this and that, but just by standing in the same room with the man gives him a headache. He's surprised that he hasn't fired the over eager pup yet. Yes he noticed that the guy admires Wesker, but he never thought more than just admiration. He does find the other loyal and strong. Not to mention hot-headed and has a thick skull. The guy would jump in front of a bullet just so one his friend in trouble is unharmed. The guy has balls the size of watermelons every time he argues with him. Another reason why he had never caught on to Chris's scent. 'Cause after a mission, after his stupidity, they would argue and fight, but never hit each other. He knew from his medical reports that he is indeed omega, but also one of the best sharpshooters in all time. But because of their fight sessions, he never truly knew his scent.

He softly hits his head on the wall next to the window and glares at the wall as if he could make Chris feel it. His siblings are never going to leave him alone after this. If he ever decides to tell them about this new discovery. Elizabeth could tell. It's like she has this sixth sense that can detect that something's going on. She could tell the moment he steps into the house that something's up with him.

He sighs one last time and straightens up. He walks back to his desk, turns on his laptop and continues with his paperwork.

TBC

Leave a review or two. I wanna hear your opinion on this and I want to know if I should keep on doing this fic.


	2. A smitten wolf

A smitten Wolf

Chris looks away from the closed door as his captain left. This is the first time that he saw his captain in here and it made his wolf jump with joy. Wagging its tail like it would make a small tornado. He smiles behind his hand as his head lies on the table. He always admired his captain. He thought it was just admiration that he felt for his captain when he first got into S.T.A.R.S. He admires how strong and confident he is and how he seems to be able to stay calm in life threatening situations, he seems like the world just can't hurt him. But the problem is that his captain is a shell of a man. Never spending any time with his team-mates and Chris knows that leaders are rarely seen mingling with their subordinates, but Enrico Marini is not like that. He seems like he likes to be surrounded by his pack-mates. Always seem to enjoy their company and vice versa.

Right now he's in the circle of his pack next to the S.T.A.R.S team and it looks like they're having fun. Chris smiles longingly. He remembered the alphas and betas back in the military, some of them were really nice and sporty. Some of them seem to be the strong silent type, but really protective and caring of his or her pack-mate. One of them has seemed to imprint themselves on Chris as Chris's protector since he was an omega and very young back then. They always called him 'pup', 'puppy' or 'our pup' when one of the others outside their pack decided to have 'fun' with Chris. After they got knowledge of his dispatch, they seem to be sad and one of them even cried! He promised that he will write or at least try to keep in contact with them. But that was years ago. He doesn't know what they're doing right now.

Jill flicks his forehead and he lightly growls at her. She only smiles and ruffles his brown hair. "Hey, daydreaming again, Redfield?"

"Stop nosing around, Mom." He playfully rolls his eyes and she flicks his nose. "C'mon. I saw that look." She raises an eyebrow at him and he pouts. "You didn't see anything." He mumbles out, looking away from her and she smirks. "I saw the captain in here too, you know." She slowly drinks her coffee as Chris blush under her gaze. "You could just straight up go talk to him. I mean, it's just talking. How hard could it be?" She smiles reassuringly and nudges him on the shoulder.

He just smiles and nudges her back. His brows crease and he sighs, "Nah. I think I'm ok with this. Boring and pathetic maybe, but at least I'll keep my heart safe. Right? I mean, he looks like he could really hurt you even by just staring, but still. I just don't want him to hurt my ego is all." He shrugs like it really doesn't matter, but he knew deep in himself that his wolf is rolling its eyes. He looks at Jill with a face that says 'I'm fine. Really I am and I don't want you to ruin what I have here. So keep your plans to yourself.'

She sighs and chuckles a bit. "Whatever man."

Chris smiles and stands up. Stretching his muscles and exhaling loudly. "Come on. I think lunch time is over. We should go back to slaving around on the paperwork." He grins when they all groan in mock despair and sighing loudly. "Please, you sound like the captain." One of the guys exclaims.

He walks away first and Jill follows behind him. He really likes the captain and what he has here is enough. At least that's what he tells himself every day. The captain is hard to resist and he's pretty sure that all the single people in the police department wants to get into his bed. Who could resist the guy? He's sex on a stick!

He likes the captain. Ok let's get real, he absolutely adores the man. The guy is handsome not to mention hot, smart, and stylish? No, but every goddamn suit he wears makes Chris's mouth water. The alpha maybe viewed as cold, heartless, uncaring and a dick, but that makes Chris wants him more. Feeling the challenge on getting something he can't have makes him hungry for the guy. For some reason Chris just wants to be with him. Demolishing that wall he has all around him. The omega knows he doesn't have a chance with the captain, but it doesn't mean that he can't fantasize about being with him. He has a nice thing going on here, ok maybe boring and pathetic, but expecting your captain to walk into his office every morning just to catch a glimpse of him isn't that bad. Right? The man never seems to notice or doesn't give a damn about the member of the team. But he still protects and looks after them like any self-respecting alpha. Chris is fine with the slow pace. He would only catch glimpse of the captain and he fills his thirst for Wesker when the man held some meeting that requires everyone or when he's briefing them, Chris would stare blankly at Wesker like he doesn't give a damn and when Wesker does notices him; it's when he scolds Chris for a smartass remark. Chris would go home and bangs his head on the bathroom wall.

He pouts a bit at the thought and continues. As he enters the S.T.A.R.S. office he notices that the captain forgot to close his office door and Chris avoids looking at it as he passes by and got to his desk.

He sits on his chair and starts his report.

Jill sits on her desk and spies on Chris for a while before starting her report. Her friend's crush is really cute! It's like the weirdest Romeo and Juliet, only there's nobody that objects to their relationship and no parents to walk in on you making out with your crush or whatever the hell Romeo and Juliet were doing instead of being a pain to their parents' asses and killing themselves. Seriously, just get a ticket and fly off to Fiji or something! Her best friend is being the most boring person in the world!

His crush is right there and he's not even trying to get his attention! Ok, maybe pissing your crush whenever he's giving a briefing or a meeting isn't the best way to get their attention, but she guesses that it's the only way he has on getting a certain someone's attention. Even when he complains that Wesker is being such a pain in the posterior. Seriously, he is one attention seeking pup. She needs to help him without his knowledge, but he always know when she's up to something. It's like he has this mother-daughter sense that you have whenever your child is about to do something.

But she guesses that's because he's been taking care of his little sister to know the danger before it happens. Like when her period comes, he knows it before she did. Claire would be unintentionally emotional and pissy at all things and Chris would know and he stays clear from her.

This kind of bond has been created when Jill and Chris began getting to know each other. Chris is very protective of her like she's family and Jill can see how scary he can be when he's protecting the ones he love. Once upon a time, a man thought it was a great idea to use her as a shield to scare the team, but luckily he only has a knife to her neck and not a gun because at that moment Chris threw a brick to his face, avoiding her face and he charges at the guy like a train to a stuck car on the railroad. Let's just say that the guy never knew how to open a door anymore.

She really wants to help. To see him live with a family means more to her than anything. But seriously, he needs help and she can help. If only she could approach the subject without being suspicious.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

"So, Captain. Who are you taking to the celebration?" She asks casually. Her hands are behind her as she slowly leans closer to him. He slowly backs from her, looking a little uncomfortable and annoyed. "What celebration?" He asks in a bored tone.

She smiles, "Oh you know. That appreciation party the chief of police is doing. Who're you gonna bring? Everyone's gotta have a date and the celebration is like, a week away." She shrugs and looks at him with one eyebrow raise. This is what she can at least do to make him go with Chris. If she persuades him well enough so he would go.

"No one. I'm not going to waste my time when I have better things to do." He tries to walk pass her but she blocks his way and he growls threateningly. "What is it that you want, Valentine?" She looks at him with bored eyes, Chris really likes this guy? Yeesh!

"I heard that Chris is going." He stiffens. Bingo.

"He doesn't have anyone to go with, but many are trying to get him to go with them. So-"She was cut off when her captain holds up his hand.

"Look, Valentine. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours and this isn't some prom night that everyone has to have a date to go to. It is nothing but a waste of money and energy if anyone is contributing to this occasion and it is nothing of value to me. Now please let me pass." He growls again at the other alpha.

She lets him pass, but not without sticking her tongue at him behind his back. She needs a new plan.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Hey Chris, you wanna go out for lunch? I'm buying." She asks the next day.

Chris looks at her and narrows his eyes. "Really? You're gonna treat me for lunch?" He asks the alpha.

"Yeah." She nods.

"Alright." He stacks his papers and wears his jacket. It's been getting a little bit chilly recently so he expects snowball fights with the others soon. Jill puts on her jacket too and they went out the building.

"So, where are you treating me to?" He asks, shoving his gloveless hands in his pockets.

"Somewhere that won't cost me much with your appetite and plenty to eat 'cause I am starving."

"You just had a sandwich not fifteen minutes ago." He says, bewildered.

"There's a nice little restaurant that I know that serves really good food and the price is modest." She ignores his comment and he rolls his eyes fondly.

They walk into the restaurant and sits near the window. The waitress comes at them and smiles politely. She gives them their menu and leaves for another customer. They scan the menu and made a decision. Jill waves at the waitress and she comes to them with a smile. "Hello, Good afternoon, I am Mrs. Munds and I'll be your waitress for the day. Have you made your decision dears?" She asks politely and they fill in their order. She writes it on her notepad and nods before walking away.

"You still haven't found anyone to go yet?" She asks him. He just pouts a bit at her and grunts out. "I'll just come anyway, with or without a date. Besides I can always borrow you from Forest if there is a dance." He shrugs.

"I am not some doll to be pass, Chris." She says indignantly.

He chuckles and holds up his hands in surrender and she pouts at him. "You could always go with Wesker." She suggests.

"Like that will ever happen. I think the only party I can relate to him is with a pen and paper, maybe with a cat as his evil sidekick to rule the world with him. The guy doesn't look like the party or any other boring occasion type." He plays with the fork and she huffs at him.

"You are such a chicken."

"I am not! I'm a wolf."

"Yeah, with chicken DNA. It's proof whenever you chicken out from talking to the captain like a sane person." She teases and the door entrance a few meters away from them, behind Chris, opens and in walks the devil himself. Her eyes widen a bit and she tries to act normal infront of Chris. She looks at the captain over Chris's shoulder as he talks to the waitress earlier and she smiles and laughs. He smiles too and her mind just flew out her ear. She never saw the captain smile like that before. The only smile she thought he could produce is a smirk. Guess she was wrong. She stares at them for a while before the waitress leads him to his table. They continued to talk, it's like they've known each other for years! When the waitress walks away Jill has her plan already. "Hey I need to use the little lady's room. I'll be a sec." She walks to the waitress quickly and holds her arm. She puts her finger on her lips to be quite and the waitress nods. Jill drags her to the bathroom.

"Young lady, what is the meaning of this?" The waitress asks indignantly, her hands on her hips and Jill cuts to the chaste. "Do you know Albert Wesker?" The waitress's eyes widen at the mention of Albert and she nods curtly. "Why? Do you know him?" She asks.

"He's my captain and I would really like to know, how well do you know him?"

"I've known him since he was just a child. Why do you ask? Do you have something for dear Albert?" She asks, her eyes sparkling a bit there. Jill quickly shakes her head in denial. "Oh no, no, no. I don't like him, I only see him as my captain." The waitress seems to deflate.

"But my omega friend from earlier does." She tells her and the waitress looks at her with interest. "The handsome one that came in with you earlier? He's an omega?" She questions and Jill nods enthusiastically. "Well, such a strong looking omega he is! He's very cute too from what I've seen." She smiles, her cheeks a little pink at the thought of Albert with puppies in her head. They'll be beautiful, she's sure of it! "By the way, I'm Jill Valentine. S.T.A.R.S. only girl member. Friends with said omega." She holds up her hand to shake with the other and she did. "Mrs. Amelia Munds. I run this place." They smile at each other. The elderly woman claps her hands together and smiles mischievously, "I know when a person is plotting on something. Do you need some assistance?"

Jill smiles and raises her eyebrow at the other. "In fact, I do."

Tbc


	3. Some Intervention Needed (NOT)

Some Intervention needed (Not)

I own nothing! Wesker and Chris and every other character that I may or may not mention belong to Capcom...'xcept and any oc's. I'm on a sugar rush right now...so any grammar or spelling mistakes, you can blame the candy.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

"So, Chris. You still getting any requests from anybody? I think Rebecca is having a bet with Forest to see whether Edward asks you or not." The waitress comes to their table with their food and Jill sees her sending a sideway glance to her. Jill smirks and minutely nods. The waitress sends a smile at Chris's direction before leaving. Jill looks behind Chris at Wesker. Hmmm it seems he brought along a newspaper to read. She looks back at Chris.

"Dewey? He wants to ask me to go with him?" He raises his eyebrow. Normally the guy only talks and is always seen with Rebecca Chambers. Chris didn't think that they'd ever talked before and he never though that Dewey had any feelings for Chris. He ponders at the thought. He is one of the alphas from Bravo team, he's mostly quite and reserved but no doubt strong and very protective, especially with Rebecca. The omega is one of the youngest in their team but he looks after the others as well.

"Yeah. I think he's gonna ask you at some point." She pokes her chicken and swirls the veggies in the mash potatoes, (I don't know any American food, LOL, sorry) looking at Chris while he eats.

"No. I don't think so, 'cause I'm pretty sure he's gonna ask Rebecca to go with him." He says with a mouthful and Jill lightly slaps his arm. He smiles sheepishly and they continue eating.

"Well, I don't know about you but that's what I heard from Rebecca herself. He's kinda smitten with you." She shrugs. It's true that he likes Chris but not until to the point where you want to marry and build a family with the omega. Just a small harmless crush, at least that's what Rebecca told her, he just likes Chris 'cause he looks cute looking clumsy. "Besides, it's just a little crush. How bad can it be?" She raises her eyebrow at him and he just shrugs.

"The food here is delish. I wonder if I could get this recipe from the chef." He wonders aloud, making Jill snap her head up to look at him.

"You cook?" He shrugs. "Only when I'm desperate. I need to learn how to feed myself you know. I can't just survive on take outs for the rest of my life!" He defends himself.

"Besides, I find cooking kinda easy and fun when you mix everything according to your taste. I learned some recipes when I was in the military when one of the girls talked about some dish. I guess I kinda, sorta paid attention." He shrugs, light pink dusting his cheeks and she giggles behind her hand. Wesker is having a full package here. He cooks; he's gorgeous, clumsy and hard headed at times...ok most of the times but very sweet and caring. If only he pulls his head out of his ass and sees Chris for what he is instead of a person with a bag of rocks for brains, they would've had about a dozen puppies by now. She glares at Wesker before she inwardly flails at how cute their pups would look. _Probably would have cute floppy ears with three of them having Chris's brown yet soft hair while the others have Wesker's. They'll probably inherit Wesker's eye color for all I know, but what could happen if they do? Hohohohoho ~~~~_

Chris looks at her expression, seeing dreamy eyes and suddenly giggling at nothing means bad news. He's seen his sister done this once when she was smitten with some alpha. Does Jill like someone in here? If she does, he wants to make fun of her and probably check his profile in his computer before deciding he's good enough for her. He'll probably check his background for any cases he's done and if he has a decent job with good salary or that if he's ever married and divorced before and probably stalk him to his house to see if he has any kids or that his home is not in some cheap apartment in some ghetto district. He'll go full creepy stalker on this person. The only thing missing is a creepy music in the background as he follows him around. He needs a moustache and some big round glasses for this complete with a fedora. Probably going to need a big black coat too... If he wants to be caught for obviously stalking some poor guy. He shakes his head.

He looks at where she's looking and sees Wesker eating from a few tables away.

She likes Wesker too?! Damn. Guess he needs to have to let go of his crush now, does he? Well, it's not like he's gonna eat a carton of ice-cream while watching some sad movie like, 'Ghost' or some shit like that. He knew Wesker has a lot of admirers, he just never thought that Jill could be one of them. So why is she asking him if he wants to be with Wesker and asking if he wants to go with him? Hmmm he's jumping to conclusions here. Ok maybe she doesn't like Wesker and is trying to get Chris together with Wesker. Which means...She's plotting a plan is she? Haaiih~~~

He squints his eyes at her accusingly as she stares into nothingness, lost in her own fantasy of plans and tricks to get him and Wesker together, he sighs through his nose. There's no stopping her really. Once she's set on doing something it'll take more than high tech weaponry to stop her. The woman is crazy, really! Have you ever seen a woman handcuffed two people and force them to walk around town while holding a cardboard that writes, 'I accidentally stole her pen and threw it away when the ink ran out and not pay her back." While they put their arms around each other as they parade down the street with her leading them around. Poor Forest and Brad. Forest took her pen without her permission and uses it for a while and lends it to Brad. Saying that it's Jill and give it back when finished, but the ink ran out and thinking that she doesn't mind, threw it away. Promising himself that he'll pay her back. He forgot the next day.

The facebook pictures of them went viral after that. Dubbing 'The cutest pair ever!" If that's what happened for just a pen, imagine what would happen if she ever wanted to –forcibly- make two people to be together. It'll probably ends with them being tied with duct tape. Or worse, using a glue gun.

His brow twitches at the image of him and the captain tied together, she'll probably put them in an empty room with speakers and microphones and a camera for future torture while they are taped together face to face, chest to chest as she force them to express their feelings for each other. That or she decides to use certain opportunities to make Chris look stupid and make the captain more annoyed with him and he gets annoyed with Jill. She cares for him, he knows, but sometimes he likes things just as they are.

Maybe what he needs _is_ some spice in his life. She has told him, more like whine, countless of times on how boring he's being. It even makes his great great ancestors cry to see their descendant in this kind of pace. He probably had a lot of great great aunts. Maybe he just needs to be a little more passive. Let someone else make their head go nuts with plans on how to forever change his life. Note the sarcasm in there. He just shrugs and finishes his meal.

"Hey Chris, wanna go shopping tomorrow?"

"Wha?" Bits of green left dangling on the side of his mouth.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

"Jill, I really don't get why you want me to wear these kinda shirts. I'm not saying that they look ridiculous, they look nice and all but I don't think this'll look nice on me." He holds up his hand, showing his sleeve covered hand. "The clothes are big and, comfy I say, but not my kind." She narrows her eyes at him and pouts. "I don't know. I think you look edible in it." She mutters to herself and she examines the choice of clothing.

"Wait, what?"

"Doesn't matter. All I'm saying is that you need some color in your life." She smiles encouragingly at him.

"Green is a color." He defends his favorite color.

"Green is a nice color. I just mean something that doesn't look like a dog accidentally ate lettuce and he barfs it up looking like a toad kinda green." She deadpans.

He pouts and crosses his arms over his chest and sending her a mild glare. She shrugs. She continues her search for the right turtle neck. What Mrs. Munds told her the other day in the restroom helped a little. First, cause she has others customers she has to attend to, so she has to be quick about it, and secondly because it's the only thing that she can remember clearly of Wesker's interest in things. That one information is a dark, predictable, blue, that one surprised her, turtle neck, of course.

She spent the whole day on their weekend trying to find the perfect turtle neck that will fit Chris like a glove. So far they found rather large ones, ones that would swallow a person no matter how big or small they are. The only ones that actually fit him are in the color green! She swears it's like the color is out to get her or something for making their favorite person turn on them. Chris complains and whines and a few times she actually thought that he is somekind of overgrown puppy. No wonder Wesker always seems to have a headache with him around. She bets that even in his sleep he can see Chris doing some dangerous stunt to save a life. As much as both she and Wesker appreciate it, the guy really has a death wish! He's just clumsy enough to avoid it! It's either he has _the dumbest_ luck in the entire universe or death really likes to see them lose their shit when they see Chris getting himself killed.

She sighs and nearly bumps into someone. Someone big, sturdy and smells nice too. She backs away quickly and looks up. Edward Dewey looks at her with one eyebrow raised while holding a grocery bag. "Dewey?" She asks. "Valentine." He nods at her. She nods back.

"Jill, I really think that we're- Oh, hey, Dewey!" Chris comes around an aisle and holds up another green turtle neck. He smiles a wide smile when he sees Dewey and he sends Chris a small, timid smile. "Chris." He looks back to Jill. "What are you guys doing?" He asks, his voice calm and curious.

Jill smiles up at him. "We're looking for a dark blue turtle neck for Chris." She points her thumb to him. "But, alas, we couldn't find one that could perfectly fit him." She sighs dramatically. Chris lightly whacks the back of her head. "I didn't even need to buy more clothes. She says that greens are a gross color." He says indignantly, crossing his arms and glares at her. He looks at the grocery bag in Dewey's arm and points to it. "You just finished grocery shopping?"

He looks at the grocery and smiles at Chris sheepishly, running his hand in his sandy blonde hair and rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I just felt like I need to come here after buying the grocery." Chris smiles and giggles behind his hand. Jill's eyes widen at the display. And an idea flies into her head. She turns to Dewey. "Hey wanna help us while you're here? I need more help I can get to find the perfect one for this gorilla." She points to Chris again and he opens his mouth to give her a piece of his mind.

"Sure." He shrugs. Chris closes his mouth.

They both look at him like he has his tail and ears out, and his tail is wagging. The alpha looks back at them and clears his throat, not liking the silence. "So, where do we start?" He looks at the rows of clothing, ignoring their gaze.

Jill snaps out of her daze first and pushes Chris closer to him. "You two start with the back of the shop while I scout the front." She winks at Chris and he opens his mouth to say something before she disappears in the sea of clothing.

He turns back to Dewey to see him looking at anywhere but him. Chris clears his throat and starts looking around. He hangs the green turtle neck at the nearest vacant hanger and he's sure he'll get in trouble for this. He looks behind him to see Dewey looking for the turtle neck. He smiles with his brows creased, "Hey, you can bail if you want to. I can look for them myself if you have anything else to do."

Dewey looks at him and smirks lightly, "Nah, I wanna help. I got nothing better to do at home anyways." He shrugs like it's a no big deal. "Sure." He walks first, followed by the alpha. They search around but only finding a handful of greens, light blues, oranges, peaches, and pale yellow. Chris looks back at the alpha and nods at the groceries, "You having a special occasion or something?" Dewey smiles and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm just cooking for myself back home. Though it would be nice to cook for someone once in awhile." He shrugs.

Chris looks at the alpha with interest. "You cook?" He walks beside him with his hands behind his back. They walk in a leisurely pace, the search for clothing temporarily forgotten. "Yeah. I mean it's not a sign of weakness or anything, I just like cooking, you know. Mixing and adding things however and how many you want and then getting to eat the results that you put so much hard work into and maybe you fail, but it's fun in the journey of making it." He smiles into nothing as Chris listens attentively.

Jill spies at them from behind the row of clothes as she inwardly squeels at them. This will sure to make Wesker jealous or at least force him to make a move or something! She grips at the dark blue turtle neck thinking that this one has to fit, she's sure of it! She breathes quickly to look like she's been running around trying to find them and jogs to them. "Chris!"

They both broke out of their little world of cooking and recipes and turn to look at Jill. She smiles widely at them and holds up the dark blue turtle neck for them to see, "See? I think this one will fit you." Chris sighs dramatically and looks at Dewey for help. He just smiles smugly and lifts his shoulders saying this-is-your-problem-man, Chris glares at him and takes the piece clothing that Jill is handing out and goes to the fitting room.

Jill looks at Dewey and nudges him. "Hey," Her eyebrow wiggles a bit and he looks at her like she's grown another head. "What?"

"I saw you with Chris just now. Such a cute couple you guys make." She grins when he looks away from the alpha and coughs in his fisted hand. "There was nothing between us, we were only talking about cooking and stuff like that." She coos at him and she sees his ears turning red. He looks straight ahead, avoiding her gaze. She smiles a cheshire smile and nudges him again, repeatedly. "Hey, why don't you ask him to go with you?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Ask him to go with you to the party."

"You and I both know that that party isn't even much of a party. Just boring people talking about some boring shit while we eat what probably is hospital food." He deadpans.

"I heard they're hiring a D.J."

"Then the music wouldn't be boring then."

"Ask him."

"No."

"Ask him."

"No."

"Ask him or else I'll tell Rebecca that you accidentally ate that cupcake_ you _made for her."

"She won't mind."

"Then why did you hide it from her?"

"I don't want to make her sad."

"Aww."

Chris comes out pulling at the turtle neck on him. They fit perfectly on him. Showing off his muscles, his broad shoulders and narrow waist and it loosens up a bit at the lower part, but still fitting perfectly. It really brings out his bright blue eyes as he stares at them in question. Dewey smiles, looking him up and down and Jill claps her hand. "Perfect." She smiles widely.

"Chris, would you go to the party with me?" Dewey asks, still looking at him with wide eyes.

Chris looks at him, bewildered and Jill laughs, not even bothering to cover her mouth.

TBC

Hehehehehehehehheheheh Yeah I know that Edward Dewey was kinda not introduced in the game, maybe as a zombie but I still want to put him in it. Seeing as I never read him in any other fanfics and I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that if I accidentally ooc'd him. But you know, ehwell!


	4. Dates, Captains and Families, oh my

Dates, Captains and Families, oh my.

"So what did you say?!" Claire nearly shouts to Chris's ear through the phone. He has to hold the phone away from his ear in order to not end up being deaf on one ear. He chuckles and places the phone back on his ear. "I said…"

_After Chris comes back from his shock he just stares as Dewey flustering and stuttering some nonsense about how he accidentally forgot the tomatoes and other unnecessary items for cooking that he comes up with in the last few minutes and Jill still can't stop her laughing even as Dewey makes himself look even more adorable by blushing. He glares at her with his most intimidating glare that would've made even the strongest and proudest alpha quiver. Given his height and built, Chris would've bared his neck and rolled on the floor to show his belly and look as submissive as he can if he didn't know Dewey at all._

_He looks down to his shoes and shifts his weight from one foot to the other and he looks up to the alpha from under his lashes and just stares at him. Tall, bulky, blonde. All the characteristics that he likes and he cooks too! He has the whole package here! But he's not a grumpy, 6 foot 3 inches of thundering storm and will strike like lightning if you ever cross him or make him annoyed with you. He's not a frowning, arms are always across his chest and will turn you into ash with just a glare, prick. He's not …_

_He sighs and looks up to Dewey's blushing face. He smiles inwardly and goes for it. "Sure. I'd love to." He smiles for real and blushes when Dewey smiles warmly at him. "I'll pick you up at 8?" He asks and Chris nods happily. Dewey leans in close and bumps his forehead with Chris's and he smiles and rubs his nose playfully with Dewey's. Chris can see from the corner of his eye that Jill is clasping her hands and is biting it to keep herself from squealing. He smiles at him one last time before Dewey leaves to start a new recipe back home and Chris can only wave goodbye to him. Jill finally squeals and jumps up and down frantically before Chris has to bodily drag her to the counter to pay for the damn turtle neck._

Claire squeals in excitement and Chris has to hold the phone away from his ear again and he hears his sister coos and sighs dreamily.

"Am I gonna be a sister-in-law anytime soon?" He can hear her smirking and can see her senile smile as he stutters some incoherent words as he tries to explain that they're just going to a party together! Not sharing a commitment!

"Hehehe I know I know. I'm just messing around with you, relax. It's not like I'm going to come visit and expect 4, 5 puppies in your apartment." He can see the suggestive smile from the way she sounded and he shudders.

They talk concerning other things for a while and the topic concerning puppies is forgotten, for a moment. He says his goodbyes and hangs up. When he looks out the kitchen window he can see that the day has past and the sun is making its way down in the horizon.

He goes back to his kitchen where his spaghetti is almost soft and he checks his sauce. The smell of mushrooms and the sweet, sweet aroma quickly invades his sensitive nose and he hums to himself at a job well done. He quickly grabs a plate and sets in on the table. He cuts a couple of french bread to make a quick garlic bread and fished out some mushroom soup he made earlier from the fridge. He heats the soup and stirs the spaghetti and makes a happy noise as he finds them soft enough. He grabs a bowl to separate the spaghetti and drains the hot water down the sink. He heats the garlic bread and mushroom soup in the oven for a few minutes.

He divides half of the spaghetti for himself and saves the rest for his sister when he is sure, one hundred percent that she will come over the next day. He grabs the plate with his share of the spaghetti and pours some sauce onto it. He grabs the already heated garlic bread and mushroom soup and makes his way to his living room. He sets his dinner on the coffee table and relaxes into the couch. He watches the news and caught the moment where he saw his captain on t.v concerning the big bust. He watches with fascination as his captain talks to the reporter.

He didn't listen to anything his captain says as he gaze into dark lenses and just bask in the glow that is his captain. Even if he is only on the t.v screen. He smiles all goofily as his captain smiles a bit at the camera and he's pretty sure that all the men and women just came undone from that one second smile. He sighs wistfully and changes the channel. Deciding some action, thriller movie can make him forget his unrequited love, even if it's for the night.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

He came to work that morning with some difficulty because his pants decided that playing hide and seek is fun and he has to wear khakis to the office. He thanks his lucky stars that there was no dress code in the station. He walks to his office and greets his coworkers and shyly waves at Dewey. He walks right up to Chris and lightly bumps his forehead with Chris. He heard some gasps and coos as he smiles up at the tall alpha.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Rebecca silently clapping her hands and smiling adoringly at them. He smiles up at the blushing alpha and playfully bumps his nose with him. Just then the captain of the B.R.A.V.O team came up and clasps Dewey's shoulder. Dewey looks over his shoulder to see his captain winking at him.

Chris smirks fondly and walks to his desk. He starts his paperwork unaware of a pair of eyes watching him. Jill spots the captain walking in and greets him with a salute and a warm smile, he greets back with a nod and turns to see Chris doing his paperwork with a slight smile on his lips.

"Good morning, Redfield." His voice low and smooth like hot knife through butter.

Jill could see the tiny shiver that ran down Chris's back and giggles behind her hand. She could smell the nervousness he's secreting. Chris looks up and smiles a crooked smile at Wesker before he stands and gives a salute to his captain. Wesker smirks and nods back.

"G-Good morning, Captain Wesker!" He laughs timidly, hand rubbing behind his neck in an obvious gesture of nervousness.

"Kinda rare seeing you smile at a paperwork. Anything interesting happening going on in your life, Redfield?" He raises and eyebrow and tilts his head, just a fraction. Chris just laughs a bit and shakes his head in denial.

Jill smirks evilly and jumps in the conversation, "Well, except for the fact that the giant puppy infront of you just scored a date to the party. I mean, even I'm jealous when it's Big Ol' Dewey. Nice score anyway, Redfield." She can see Wesker minutely stiffens and then forces himself to relax again. She can tell that he indeed get stiffed when he held on to his coffee mug tighter than necessary and she could see his brow twitch when she mentions Dewey. She smiles longingly at Chris, pretending to look love-struck as she rambles on. "Ooohhh, I remembered the way Dewey looked at you. All longing eyes and a dejected sigh when you didn't notice him watching you from a distance…"

"Where the hell is this coming from?!" Chris cuts her off and his face starts to get hotter. Wesker's eyebrow twitches some more.

"… He strides up to you all confident alpha like and sweeps you off your feet as he asks you to go to the party with him." Her eyes momentarily sparkles and Chris face-palms, on his desk. Wesker humms and acts normally. "And how does Chris takes it then?" His voice shows no emotion and his face even more so, but she can tell by the way his jaw seems to be forcing the words out. Jill smiles like the cat that got the cream and she playfully shrugs her shoulders, "Ask mister I'm-sweet-but-I-don't-know-that."

Chris glares at her and turns his attention back to his captain, who raises an eyebrow, expecting an answer.

"I-well…I uh…I can't say "no" after he asked nicely." He smiles sheepishly at Wesker. He sees Wesker looks irritated for a second but it's gone as fast as it came. He looks to Chris and just leaves. Chris looks behind his captain with a hurt and annoyed look and an honest to God, which he will deny if anyone is to point it out, pouts.

"Well that's rude."

Jill giggles behind her hand and continues her work as Chris does his, but without the shy smile.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Wesker walks into his office, his body posture seems a little rigid and everyone knows to steer clear of an undeniably pissed alpha.

He slams the office door with more force than needed; he sets his coffee mug on his desk and tries to start on his paperwork. Somehow his work ends up looking disastrous, so he has to start over again. And again. And again.

He lets out a frustrated sigh and downs his hot coffee in one go, not caring if the scalding water burned his tongue. It seems that he just couldn't get his work done perfectly and it's getting on his nerves. He sets his ruined report down and leans back on his chair. Letting the sounds of keyboards being tapped away from outside his office soothes his frayed nerves. Something is keeping him from finishing his reports. Not many things can get him this annoyed. Usually when something as unimportant as a date from one of his team members doesn't usually catches his interest, or lack thereof. But this is different.

He feels as if something is being taken away from under his nose. He feels as if he's losing something. Something that connects his soul with the other half is severed. Maybe the thought of Chris going out with Dewey is what making him feel. But he can't be sure that Chris _is_ his significant half. He can't just go outside and demand that Chris bare his neck so that he can smell in more of his delicious scent! It's ridiculous and unprofessional! He pinches the bridge of his nose as he starts to recognize the beginnings of an unnecessary headache.

Lunch is nearing anyways, by then he needs to find a quiet place for him to at least relax and think rationally. He desperately needs it.

He practically runs out from the office to the front desk as he steps out from the police building to the one place that he could think up of. He walks into his favorite restaurant and makes a beeline for his special table. But when he gets there is when he wanted to turn back and run for the hills.

Just a few tables over he sees Jill, Chris, Rebecca and Dewey are all having a decent lunch together. He was just about to turn around when he heard the familiar call of one Mrs. Munds. He inwardly groans. He turns around to face her and she gives him a hug. He sighs, eyes looking upwards and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"I see someone is feeling a bit affectionate today." He says in a light tone. A smile showing on his lips as Mrs. Munds shrugs her shoulders and proceeds to take him to his table. "I kinda miss hugging people that I care about. All of my kids are gone for college or building a business of their own. It's just been me and Mr. Munds for a while now. Jamie helps when he's around the neighborhood." Her voice shows the longing for her children and her face shows no different. He sometimes wish that he could at least stick around longer just to keep her company, but this city seems to never stop attracting bad guys and underground establishments. He needs to keep this city safe from those who danger the people he cares about and his family too. An alpha without a pack is no alpha to him.

"Now, why don't you sit down and I'll get you your usual." She smiles with a loving smile a mother would show to her pups and left for the kitchen. He sighs through his nose and looks at the table occupied by his teammates and the B.R.A.V.O team. He can see that Chris and Dewey are sitting next to each other opposite of Rebecca and Jill. They seemed to be engrossed in a conversation that ends with Dewey and Chris looking flustered and leaving them red in the face.

He was annoyed at Chris that the guy could get anyone he wants but just rejects them instantly and still wants attention. He doesn't understand that guy. What is he waiting for? Is he waiting for some miracle that he could find that one perfect person that you're looking for your entire life? This is not some children's story book fairytale. You have to learn to accept and learn mistakes if past lovers don't turn out the way you expected them to turn out to be. You could just say goodbye to them or just leave without any reason at all. At least that's how he learned it. Past lovers that he shared his bed with are just some bedmates that he doesn't have unnecessary feelings for. Only to just keep you company on lonely nights and nothing more.

His food arrives and Mrs. Munds smile sympathetically at him. He smiles a small smile and starts eating.

A few tables away Chris sees Wesker eating his lunch and just sighs longingly at him. If his wolf ears were out, they would've been folded on his skull. Wesker looks really lonely over there. He really wants to walk over and maybe keep him company, but that would be rude. Coming out from nowhere and disturbing his captain's lunch time. He lowers his head a bit, looking a bit sad. Dewey sees this and looks at where Chris was looking at before and sees captain Wesker eating lunch. He looks back to Chris and his brows creased worriedly. He looks to Jill and sees her looking worried at Chris too. She looks up at Dewey and shrugs. Dewey thinks up a way to cheer up Chris and an idea pops out. He smiles a bit and places his hand on Chris's shoulder. Chris looks up at Dewey questioningly.

"Hey, I've been thinking. I need to test out a new dish I've been doing. I need someone else's opinion. And I thought 'Who's better in culinary than I am' and I remembered you. Wanna help a guy out?" He looks at Chris with hope in his eyes and Chris smiles a small smile and nods in agreement.

Jill smiles at them and continues a conversation that she and Rebecca left off.

Wesker finishes his lunch faster than usual and leaves after paying. But before he could leave, he felt someone grabs hold of his arm and he turns around to see Mrs. Munds holding onto his shirt sleeve, preventing him to leave. He looks questioningly at her and she smiles and small smile and looks at him directly in the eye, or at least the lenses of his dark sun glasses.

"Seems like you are having a bit of trouble here, Albert." She said, smiling knowingly. She's one of the few people that actually calls him by his given name.

"What trouble, Mrs. Munds?" He asks back.

"I've seen that look before, Dear. The look of an unrequited love. I'm sure that person will see you for who you are." She places her hand on his cheek and he lightly pushes his face into her palm. Everyday she's becoming more and more like his mother. He misses her and she knows that. Somehow she's filling in the gap that his mother didn't get the opportunity to.

"Things aren't that easy." He sighs out and leaves.

She held her hand to her heart and hopes that he at least gives himself a chance. A chance for love never runs out. She could see from the corner of her eye that Jill and the rest are still conversing about something and she looks at Wesker's retreating form and she walks back to the kitchens. She takes a small glance at the Redfield boy and sighs quietly. Their family would be beautiful, she already got dibs for god-mother.

Tbc

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yeah so I'm still alive and I'm ssssooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update! I mean my college doesn't have wi-fi...so yeah...that's the dilemma...leave a comment! What dayya think?! hehehe


End file.
